


Absolution Blues

by Kori_Hime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Malfoy, Romance, Yaoi, potter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: O primeiro encontro de Draco e Harry em um pub londrino.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Absolution Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Escrita em formato Drabbles, são sete capítulos de 100 palavras cada capítulo, mas publiquei em um capítulo só.  
> Esse conto foi feito para um desafio de escrita em 2019. Espero que tenham gostado.  
> Beijos e obrigada por ler.

**Primeiro Blues**

Londres era úmida e fria, nada muito diferente de onde cresceu.

Draco esfregou as mãos enluvadas, ajeitando a gola do casaco. Atravessou a rua correndo, parando em frente ao pub. Assim que entrou, viu Harry sentado no banco, bebendo cerveja e olhando a tv num canal esportivo. Seu olhar era pura eutimia, ajeitando os óculos e sorrindo quando o encontrou.

Draco moveu a cabeça, cumprimentou-o, tirando o casaco e sentando ao lado.

“Venho aqui sempre para ver jogos.” Harry comentou.

Draco não curtia futebol, mas decidiu acompanhar o jogo. Harry vibrava, mas Malfoy só tinha olhos para os dele.

**Segundo Blues**

Beberam cerveja e comeram iscas de peixe frito. A comida trouxa era peculiar. Draco sentiu o amargo do conhaque queimar na garganta, fazendo Potter gargalhar.

Esqueceram do jogo conversando trivialidades. Potter gostava de simplicidade. Isso intrigava-o. Harry era rico e famoso no mundo bruxo, mas sentia-se feliz entre trouxas.

Curiosamente Draco também sentia, seja a companhia ou o clima despojado, não precisava seguir etiquetas, podia relaxar.

Era uma novidade.

Oficialmente era o primeiro encontro deles. Harry devia saber que ele ficaria mais a vontade. A preocupação era um estímulo amantético que Draco apreciava.

Estavam se divertindo, era o que importava.

**Terceiro Blues**

“O segredo é não forçar, solte-o movendo apenas o braço.”

Harry estava atrás de Draco, as mão na sua cintura, falando próximo. O alvo preso na parede parecia mover, brinde proporcionado pelo álcool.

Draco arremessou o dardo, acertando a parede, fautor da gargalhada de Potter.

“Como você consegue?” Draco balançou a cabeça, movendo os cabelos para trás. Foi novamente instruído pelo bruxo e dessa vez acertou.

Harry aproximou-se e o beijou no rosto para comemorar.

Foram até a jukebox e Harry escolheu uma música, chamando-o para dançar.

Draco foi envolvido pelos braços de Harry, esquecendo-se de tudo ao redor.

**Quarto Blues**

Draco dançava bem e foi elogiado por isso.

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, envergonhado, Harry apenas sorriu e acariciou o queixo dele, fazendo-o sentir o rosto arder.

“Preciso te perguntar algo...” Draco voltou ao balcão.

“Pode perguntar” Harry pediu mais uma cerveja, virando-se para Draco, sua mão tocou a cintura dele e apertou os dedos sobre a camisa enfiada dentro da calça.

“Como consegue?”

“O que?”

“Lidar com tudo e seguir a vida bem?” Draco não queria queimar a noite com assuntos complicados, mas o coração pesava como uma incude.

“Quem disse que sigo bem?” Respondeu.

**Quinto Blues**

Era impossível que o sorriso meigo e olhar atencioso chibaria os reais sentimentos de Harry. Draco observou-o beber mais. Harry riu, erguendo a mão, beliscando seu queixo.

“Estamos aqui para curtir o momento” Disse, aproximando-se.

“É claro” Draco concordou e aceitou ser abraçado.

Harry piscou, crispando os lábios, até apertar as mãos na cintura de Draco. Ele inclinou o corpo, beijando-o em seguida. Foi um beijo já compartilhado outras tantas vezes, mas sempre escondidos. Agora, trocavam uma carícia que Draco sentia falta.

“Se meus pais descobrem...” riu sem jeito.

“Acho que os Malfoy não possuem informantes aqui” Harry brincou.

**Sexto Blues**

“Ele não conseguia subir na vassoura, precisamos segurá-lo.” Draco ria enquanto contava a recordação do quarto ano em Hogwarts.

Harry também contou algumas histórias divertidas, ambos pularam os dramas da época.

O dono do pub pigarreou, já era tarde e precisava fechar.

Ambos riram e o homem ofereceu para chamar um táxi. Harry agradeceu, mas informou que morava ali perto.

Draco ficou nervoso, não haviam combinado estender a noite, e a expectativa de ficarem as sós causou agito em seu peito, e uma polipneia que trouxe um rubor às maças do rosto.

“Vamos?” Harry perguntou.

“Vamos.” Respondeu.

**Sétimo Blues**

O apartamento era aconchegante e minimalista. Harry ofereceu um café para ajudar com a ressaca, ligando uma máquina chamada Expresso.

“Feitiçaria interessante” Draco disse, não entendendo o motivo dele rir.

“Posso preparar com leite amanhã cedo” Harry aproximou-se, tirando a xícara das mãos de Draco. O beijo veio quente, devido ao líquido, e também adoçado.

Draco o abraçou, não havia dúvidas, nem ansiedade incomodando. Ele sabia o que queria, e Harry era tudo que desejava. Diria que foi um primeiro encontro maravilhoso, sem averter do verdadeiro sentimento. Amava-o, estava ansioso pelo café da manhã, e pelo o que viria depois.


End file.
